LIVING IN THE SHADOWS LOOKING FOR THE LIGHT
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Trina Vega has lived in the shadow of her sister her since the moment Tori Vega took her first breath. Being a star has always been her dream but how can Trina shine with Tori always in the spotlight. If Tori was going to hog, the spotlight Trina will just have to make her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

** Trina Vega has lived in the shadow of her sister her since the moment Tori Vega took her first breath. Being a star has always been her dream but how can Trina shine with Tori always in the spotlight. If Tori was going to hog, the spotlight Trina will just have to make her own.**

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter one: The break down**

_ In order to change unwanted habits and actions, it is important to take the time to get to know ones self._

**_Darren L. Johnson_**

Trina was walking through the halls quickly. 'Today is the day' she thought excited. Trina had auditioned to be the lead in a musical two weeks ago and they were finally putting up the callback sheet. Trina had put her all in to her performance so she just had to get the lead. She was waiting for the crowd to thin out when she heard "Good job on getting the lead Vega" she had the lead she thought happily. 'Forget waiting, I need to see for myself' Trina thought struggling to get through to the list.

She pushed and shoved "Move it!" she yelled frustrated. She managed to squeeze her way through and looked at the list. "The person playing the leading lady is Tori Vega," she said aloud. She turned around and, found people congratulating her sister. She could not believe it. "Trina did you hear? Tori's the lead," Cat said. Trina tried to force a smile but could not get her lips to move.

"I thought you weren't trying out" Trina said. Tori laughed happily "I wasn't going to but Sikowitz recommended me any way". She said proudly. Trina pushed back all her negative feelings and hugged her sister. "That's great," she said lying through her teeth. Tori pulled away from the hug." What part did you get?" Cat asked.

Trina was about to answer but Jade cut in "Please, that talentless wannabe didn't get a part" she said insulting Trina. "Hey it's not Trina's fault she doesn't have any talent!" Cat said trying to help but only making things worse. Robbie and Rex turned to face cat "Yeah it is" Rex said. "Rex" Robbie scolded. "What? I am only telling the truth. Trina sucks!" the puppet yelled. "I know she does but you're not supposed to say it out loud," Robbie said.

"Well she_ is_ Tori's sister," Jade said. Trina looked at Tori and had to fight back the hurt when she saw Tori's humiliated expression. Her sister was ashamed of her. Trina wanted to run. She wanted to just run away and never look back but she needed to play her part. She reached deep inside herself and force a cocky smile on her face. "You are so funny Jade." She said before walking away.

"Where are you going" Tori asked. "I'm going to the mall." She said before hiding around the corner. She was a masochist. She knew whatever they said about her would not be good but she could not help herself. "Finally, I thought she would never leave" Jade said. Andre agreed, "Yeah I'm surprised she didn't try to hang around longer. That girl has serious issues." He said. Tori sighed, "Well at least you don't have to live with her". Tori said.

All the others began expressing their sympathy, as if living with Trina was the worst thing in the world. "You know sometimes I wish I was an only child," Tori said. Trina had heard enough. She crept away as quietly as she could. She made her way to the auditorium looking for somewhere she could be alone. She leaned her back against the door and cried. She tried to hold them back but she could not.

She cried for all the things people said about her. She cried for all the times. In favor of Tori she had been rejected She cried for all the things people said to her face. She fell to her knees sobbing.

_YOU ARE TALENT LESS!_

_YOU ARE WORTH LESS!_

_HOW STUDID ARE YOU?_

_CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW DESPERATE SHE IS!_

_SHE IS CRAZY!_

SHE IS SELFISH_!_

_YOU ARE ANNOYING!_

_NOBODY LIKES YOU!_

Trina covered her ears trying to block out the voices of her so called 'friends' and family. Heck, she even heard those words from total strangers. She cried for all the times her parents had abandoned her.

**When they had gone on that trip after the dentist pulled her wisdom tooth.**

**When her parents asked, No they had not asked they begged, Tori to leave her in Yerba.**

_You are taking Trina!_

_We will buy you a car!_

_Any car you want!_

_You don't even have to bring her back!_

**When they did not come see her one-woman show, they did not even ask her how it went.**

Trina always wondered why Tori were their favorite child. Her parents went to all of Tori performances. Her parents were always complementing Tori. She knew if one day she left and did not come back her parents would be thrilled. Trina wiped her tear-stained face. That is why she was so happy Hollywood Arts accepted her. Tori had no interest in being a star.

That had always been Trina's dream for as long as she could remember. The one thing she wanted to more than anything was to be love. She wanted the world to know her name. Instead the world would be to busy looking at Tori. Trina got up off the floor and made her way to the center of the stage. She closed her eyes and imaged the look on her families face if she suddenly ran away. She opened her mouth and sang:

"**_Please, please forgive me,_**

**_But I won't be home again._**

**_Maybe someday you'll look up,_**

**_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_**

**_Isn't something missing?"_**

Trina knew that was impossible. As long as they had Tori, her parents would not care. As long as they had Tori, the world would not care!

**_"You won't cry for my absence, I know –_**

**_You forgot me long ago._**

**_Am I that unimportant?_**

**_Am I so insignificant?_**

**_Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?"_**

Who would miss her? Nobody, not a single person would care. Tori would finally get her wish. She would be an only child.

**_"Even though I'm the sacrifice,_**

**_You won't try for me, not now._**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me,_**

**_I'm all alone._**

**_Isn't someone missing me?"_**

Trina thought about the showcase. She wished that she had never invited Andre over. She wished she had just practiced alone in her room. Then she never would have seen his pained expression when she sang and never bought that herbal mouth gargle.

**_"Please, please forgive me,_**

**_But I won't be home again._**

**_I know what you do to yourself,_**

**_I breathe deep and cry out,_**

**_Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?"_**

Trina smiled to herself. Even though the lyric were sad, the song made Trina feel lighter. Trina always felt lighter when she sang by herself, because there was no pressure, no one judging her, no comparison to Tori. Just Trina and her voice alone together.

**_"Even though I'm the sacrifice,_**

**_You won't try for me, not now._**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me,_**

**_I'm all alone._**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

Trina felt the tears fall but ignored them. She was lost inside the song. She threw her head back and belted out the next lyrics pushing all her feelings into it.

**_"And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_**

**_Knowing you don't care._**

**_And If I sleep just to dream of you_**

**_I'll wake without you there,_**

**_Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't something…"_**

Trina stopped singing and heard somebody clapping. She opened her eyes and saw a person standing up from the chair he had just been sitting still clapping. "That was awesome. Why'd you stop?" he said. Trina smiled for a second. Then she remembered why she was here in the first place. "You don't have to lie, you know." She said grabbing her purse from the floor. "Lie about what?" he asked puzzled.

Trina still could not see him clearly because of the bright stage lights. "I know my singing is horrible," Trina said not up for acting now. "What? No you don't" the person said sincerely. Trina almost believed him but this is a school for actors. Almost everyone in this school was good at lying. Trina hopped off stage. "Where are you going?" the person asked.

Trina paused "I'm going to get something to eat". She said deciding there was no harm in telling. "Can I join you?" he asked. Trina shrugged "Do what you like" she said leaving. It was barely seconds later she heard someone walking behind her. "So, where are we going?" he asked. Trina honestly did not know she turned around to tell him and her jaw dropped. He was tall, lean man standing beside her. He was about 6-2 with a wide grin, caramel skin, rich brown waves of hair, and beautiful dark brown eyes.

He was wearing a black skin tight T-shirt that showed off his toned arms and lightly muscled chest, loose-fitting tan jeans, and black sneakers. "I don't know where I want to eat," she said regaining her composure. If this were any other day, she would have thrown herself at his feet beginning him to go out with her. However, now she was not sure she could handle another rejection. "How about we eat at the café a few blocks from here," he suggested. Trina agreed and the two left the school building together. "My names Jayden black by the way," he said when they were a block from the school.

"TrinaVega" she said enjoying the scenery. When they arrived Trina walk to a seat in corner not wanting to be seen if any of the kids from school came. Jayden sat across from her watching her as if she was a puzzle. "What?" she said wondering if she had something on her face? Jayden laughed, "Sorry, It's just this question that has been bugging since the moment I heard you singing." He said. Trina knew this had been coming. "Let me guess you want to know how someone so talentless managed to get in to Hollywood Arts" she said but Jayden shook his head.

"No, nothing like that", He protested. Trina raised an eyebrow "Okay, what is it that you want to know?" she asked expectantly. "Why were you sad?" he asked. Trina thought about earlier and all the mean things they had been said about her. "I just finally got a wake up call." She stated as their waitress came to take their order. "What can I get you?" she asked Jayden ignoring Trina.

Jayden looked at his menu "I'll have the 6-inch turkey breast sandwich on nine- grain wheat bread with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, green peppers, cucumbers, banana peppers, jalapenos, a little bit of mustard with a side of vegetable beef soup and a medium mocha latte". He said handing her his menu not once looking at her. "Trina, what are you having?" he asked. "I'll have the same minus the peppers with an aside broccoli cheese soup and a medium French vanilla coffee with milk," she said closing her menu. The waitress wrote down their orders then leaned toward Jayden showing off the plunging neckline of her shirt. "Yes, Trina do you want some dessert?" he asked Trina not paying any attention to their slutty waitress.

"Sure", she said slowly trying not to let her shock be obvious. Jayden grinned, "We'll have two slices of the chocolate-strawberry temptation with two scoops of vanilla ice-cream." Jayden said looking at Trina to see how she felt. Trina smiled "That sounds wonderful" Trina said. The waitress dropped her pencil "Oops, let me just bend and get that", she said bending slowly showing off her frilly, pink thong and shamefully tight pants. Jayden did not even sneak a peek.

The waitress left frustrated. Jayden looked at Trina "What exactly did you mean when you said you had a wake up call?" he asked. Trina shrugged. "I got a reality check. As it turns out all of my friends really hate me and think I am a talentless loser wannabe and my sister is ashamed of me," Trina said sadly. Jayden looked shocked. "Wait a minute, what!" He said in surprise. Trina looked out the window.

"It's not like it was a big secret or anything. I know I am not very talented, pretty, or smart. People are not exactly subtle with their opinion of me." Trina stated. That is right the world had made it perfectly clear how little it thought of Trina. "That's not true!" Jayden yelled slamming his hand on the table and drawing the attention of a few customers. "I may not have known you very long but I can honestly say that I think you are very beautiful. I heard you sing do I know you are talented and those people who said that about you are dumb not you Trina." He stated clearly for all those listening to hear. Before Trina could respond, the waitress came back with their food. "Anything else "she asked Jayden seductively.

Jayden continued to stare at Trina "Nope" he said. The waitress stormed off. "I appreciate you lying to spare my feelings but you really don't have to." Trina said not believing him. Jayden made a face. "I am not lying Trina," he said leaning over and grabbing hold of her hand from across the table. "I wouldn't lie to you," he said sincerely looking deeply in her eyes. Trina felt light headed for a second but then she remembered who she was.

She pulled her hand back and looked away pretending to be interested in her meal trying to ignore the redness of her cheeks. Jayden gave a roguish lopsided grin and took a sip of his coffee. "This is actually pretty good," Trina said after finishing her sandwich. "You should try the soup." He said. Just like that, the awkward silence was broken. Trina found herself laughing and having a real conversation for the first time in a long time. She did not have to pretend to be some she was not.

Jayden made jokes that while most would have found to be 'inappropriate' Trina found to be hilarious. "And he said you can bet your sweet ass I don't want any fucking waffles!" he said and Trina was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. The waitress came to the table with there cake and ice cream. "Do you see anything else you might want?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder. Jayden took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, can you bring the bill." He said brushing her hand off his shoulder.

"Sure" she said walking away dejected. Jayden picked up his fork looked at Trina. "On three" he said and Trina picked up her fork to. "This is heavenly" she after taking a bite. "It's like my mouth threw a party and all my taste bud are dancing." He said moaning. Trina gave him a small smile. "You're a student at Hollywood Arts too, right?" Trina asked.

Jayden laughed, "Yeah, I'm a student", he said. "So how come I've never seen you before?" Trina asked. Jayden shrugged "I wasn't much of a people person." He said avoiding eye contact. Trina decided to drop the subject. "So what is your talent?" she asked. Jayden shrugged "I can sing, I play a little bit of guitar, I can play the drums, I act, and I dance." He said nonchalantly. Trina's jaw dropped "What about you?" he asked.

Trina sighed "Usually I would say I was good at everything but now I'm not really sure what my talent is or maybe I just don't have any talent" Trina said taking another bite of her cake. Jayden frowned "You are a very talented singer". He said. Trina was about to say something when her phone started ringing. "Hello" she said not even looking to see who was calling. "Trina, where are you?" Tori asked. Trina almost dropped her phone in surprise. "I'm eating out with a friend," Trina said looking at Jayden waved 'who is it?" he mouthed silently.

"What friend?" Tori asked. Trina really did not want Tori to know about Jayden. It was not that she did not trust Jayden but it would not be the first time a person left her for Tori. Danny was a perfect example. They had been a couple for two months before she introduced him to her family. That had been one of the worst nights of her life. He spent the whole dinner flirting with Tori and Tori had flirted right back.

Her parent had decided to go out to the movies even though she had been reminding them about the up coming dinner. A few days later, he dumped her and got together with Tori. He and Tori dated for a couple of months then she dumped him. He tried to get back together with her afterwards but she could not do it. Tori stole many of her friends when she was younger. "You don't know him," she said fighting back the urge to hang up. "Him?" Tori asked suddenly much more interested.

Trina winced. "Yeah, Tori I do have friends you know" she said. "Well I was calling because mom and dad are taking us out to dinner to celebrate me getting the lead in the play. Where are you so we can pick you up?" Tori asked then paused. "You can even bring your friend if you want." Tori said. Trina really did not want to spend the night listening to people praise Tori "I am sorry Tori but me and my friend are going to see a movie", she said quickly. "Come on Trina! You can see a movie any night." Tori whined. "But I want to watch one tonight" Trina said forcing her self to sound like her usual annoying self.

"See this is why nobody likes you Trina! Why are you always so selfish? Can you just think about someone other than yourself for one night?" Tori cried. Trina could hear Tori's friends in the back round comforting her. "Listen Trina, I could care less if you come to dinner or not but Tori really wants you there so tell us where you are so we can come get you" Beck said taking over the conversation. Trina could feel the walls closing in a round her. She was not sure she could spend a whole night surrounded by Tori's friends and listen to them insult her. "I am at the café a couple of blocks from the school," she said resigned.

"We will be there in soon," Beck said hanging up. Trina looked at Jayden "That was my sister calling. We are going out to dinner to celebrate so I have to go." She said standing up. Jayden looked at Trina nervously. "Can I call you sometime?" he asked. Trina nodded. "Okay let me see your phone for a second", he said. Trina handed him her phone and a few minutes later, he gave it back.

"I added my number call me when you get home dinner" he said just as their server arrived with the bill. Trina reached for her purse but Jayden stopped her "I got it", he said. Trina tried to protest but he paid the bill anyway. "I will see you tomorrow," he said sending her a playful wink before leaving. Trina waited outside for Tori and her friends wishing she could have spent the rest of the day with Jayden. Little did she know a few blocks away, Jayden was wishing the same thing.

**Author's note: this is my first victorious so be nice. I always wanted to write a story about Trina. She is my favorite character on the show. Jayden is my Oc. There will be a slight change in the show. There will be many changes made to the season but none to obvious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: THE WALLS ARE CRUMBLING DOWN! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except I own my Oc Jayden.**

**_You don't know who is important until you actually lose them_**

**_-Mahatma Gandhi _**

Trina woke up in a terrible mood. The dinner had been horrible! Trina had spent the entire night being ignored by her parents and ridiculed by Tori's friends. She knew she should not have gone to dinner last night. She crawled her way out of her bed and her closet. Trina picked out her outfit for the day and made her way to the bathroom. She was only in there for ten minutes when she heard Tori yelling. "Trina you have been in there forever!" Tori shouted.

Trina looked at the clock on her shower radio. "I have not!" Trina yelled back. Trina finished her shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and got dressed while Tori continued to bang on the door yelling. Trina opened the door and walked passed Tori back to her room. Trina looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She wore a black T-shirt and some faded blue jeans. Trina went through her morning ritual of practicing her facial expressions in the mirror.

She grabbed her book bag, her purse, and made her way down stairs. "Trina took all day in the bathroom!" Tori said, telling her parents. "I did not!" Trina yelled. Her parents gave Tori a pat on the shoulder. "Trina you need to take less time in the bathroom." Her father said and her mom agreed. "Your sister needs to get ready to." Her mother said and Tori smiled smugly at Trina. Trina made her way to the fridge "You are right" Trina said in a mock sad voice "Tori needs more time in the bathroom" she said grabbing a bottle of sunny D.

"A train wreck like that needs as much help as possible!" she said laughing at Tori's outraged expression. She made her way to the door. "Tori are you coming?" Trina said and Tori shook her head. "Andre is coming to get me." She said. Trina nodded and left. She was about to start the car when her phone buzzed. She picked it up. 'Good morningJ' from Jayden and Trina smiled remembering all the nice things he had said about her.

She text back 'Good morning to you to. Can't text I'm drivingJ' and started driving to school. She made her way to her locker and frowned. 'Get some Talent loser!' was on a paper taped to her locker. She snatched the paper off and crumbled it. She opened her locker and threw her bag inside angrily. She hated Hollywood Arts and all its students. She felt hands cover her eyes "Guess who?" a familiar voice said.

Trina turned around and found Jayden leaning against the locker next to her. "Hey beautiful." He said with a grin. Trina smiled "Hey." She said grabbing her books for class. Jayden took the books "Let me carry those" he said. Trina smiled "Thank you" she said and the two made their way down the hall. "So, how was dinner?" he asked.

Trina groaned and Jayden laughed "That bad" he said and Trina nodded. "Well how about later you and I go see that movie you mentioned yesterday." He said and Trina agreed. "Sure". She said. Jayden stopped walking and Trina stopped confused. "This is your class right?" he said and Trina nodded. "Oh! Yes it is I forgot I had class," Trina said and Jayden handed her back her books. "I will see you later," Jayden said giving Trina a wink and walking down the hall.

Trina was about to enter the classroom when a thought popped in her head. "How did he know where my class was?" Trina said. She shook her head and walked into the class. Trina spent the next few hours dealing with discouraging teachers, insulting student, and one very mean janitor. She made her way to lunch forcing her self to smile and act as she normally did. She suddenly tripped over some girl's foot. "You should learn to watch where you walking freak show," the girl said giving her a sneer. Trina stood up.

"You should spend less time tripping people and more time at the mall." Trina said looking at the girl's shoes. "Your shoes are so last season." Trina said giving the girl a sneer of her own. She looked around the lunch area. Trina knew the A-listers did not actually want her sitting with them, neither did Tori and her friends.

Trina was about to go sit with Tori and her friends when she heard someone calling her name. Trina turned and found Jayden walking towards her. "Hey Trina" he said and Trina could feel people glaring at her. "Hi Jayden" she said quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing the change in her demeanor. Trina shook her head "I am fine, I just had a rough day", she said forcing a smile. Jayden sighed and grabbed her hand "Let's go" he said leading her out of the lunch area.

Trina followed him and was surprised when he led her to the parking lot. "Where are we going?" she asked. Jayden led her to his black sports car and opened the door for her. "We are getting out of here," he said and Trina got in the car. He drove off quickly. "So what happened?" he asked. Trina sighed "Just the usual." She said.

Jayden gave her a look and Trina found herself talking. She told him about what happened in the morning, about the note on her locker, and the things every one was saying about her. Jayden stopped the car and Trina saw they were at the park. "Why are we here?" she asked. Jayden grinned. "We are going to forget about all those jerks and have fun," he said opening the car door for her. Trina got out and Jayden led her to the swings.

"I bet I can swing higher than you," he said and Trina laughed, "You are so on!" she said hopping on a swing. Jayden took the swing next to her. The two were laughing and having fun. "Race you to the slide?" she asked. Jayden nodded "You know it!" he said and they raced toward the slide. "Ha, I won!" Jayden said and Trina pouted. "That's not fair you have longer legs than me." She said and Jayden ruffled her hair. Trina smiled and Jayden let her go first down the slide.

Trina and Jayden were hungry so Jayden bought hot dogs and soda from the hot dog person. The two finish their hot dogs and Trina looks at her watch. "Lunch is almost over. We should be getting back." She says sadly. Jayden looks at her and grins. "Wait here", he said and ran off. Trina stood there watching Jayden talk to an old woman. A few minutes later Jayden returned with a blanket.

He laid the blanket on the ground and sat down. Trina sat next to him. "Where did you get the blanket?" she asked. Jayden grinned, "I bought it from that woman". He said. Trina smiled "That was nice but we really should be getting back." Trina said starting to stand up bit Jayden grabbed her hand. "Lay here with me for a while" he said but Trina shook her head. "We could get in trouble," she said.

**_"We'll do it all_**

**_Everything_**

**_On our own_**

**_We don't need_**

**_Anything_**

**_Or anyone"_**

Jayden sang and Trina looked at him in surprise.

**_"If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_**

Trina smiled. 'Jayden is a really good singer' she thought sitting back down.

**_"I don't quite know_**

**_How to say _**

**_How I feel_**

**_Those three words_**

**_Are said too much_**

**_They're not enough"_**

Trina lied down next to him and stared at the clouds. She joined in singing the next line of the song with him.

**_"If I lay here _**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

**_Forget what we're told_**

**_Before we get too old_**

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_**

Jayden smiled at Trina and motioned for her to sing the next line.

**_"Let's waste time_**

**_Chasing cars_**

**_Around our heads_**

**_I need your grace_**

**_To remind me_**

**_To find my own"_**

****Jayden joined back in and the two of them sang louder.

**_"If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

**_Forget what we're told _**

**_Before we get too old_**

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_**

Trina stopped singing and smiled at Jayden silently telling him to sing the next verse.

**_"All that I am_**

**_All that I ever was_**

**_Is all here inside your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_**

Trina sang the next line squeezing Jayden's hand.

**_"I don't know where_**

**_Confused about how as well_**

**_Just know that these things will never change for us at all"_**

They both gazed deeply into each other's eyes and sang the next line softly together.

**_"If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_**

Trina and Jayden were quiet for a few seconds just staring at each other. Jayden suddenly smiled "Let's go", he said standing up and holding out his hand for Trina. Trina smiled back and took hold of his hand. When they were both standing, they heard applause. They turned and saw a small group of people clapping. "You two are very talented," the old woman who Jayden got the blanket from said and the other people agreed. Trina blushed, not used to a lot of positive feedback.

Jayden grinned and squeezed her hand "Thank you". He said and the people smiled as they walked off. Jayden led a still dazed Trina to the car. They drove back to school silence. When they got back, Jayden opened the door for Trina she jumped out and hugged him. "Thank you" she said smiling her eyes sparkling. Jayden smiled and hugged her tight "You did it on your own", he said pulling away to look at her. "I was just there to watch," he said.

Trina laughed, "You did so much more than that!" she said, and the two made their way inside the building. Jayden shook his head "I was just the opening act" he said then gave Trina a grin "You were the main event", he said. Trina grabbed her bag from her locker. "Hey you want me to walk you to class?" he asked taking her bag. Trina nodded "Yes, thank you!" she said happily. Jayden and Trina started walking to her dance class. "We still on for the movies later?" he asked.

Trina nodded "Yeah!" she said skipping ahead of him. Jayden shook his head. "You are so cute when you are happy." He said and Trina almost tripped. "Thanks," she said blushing. Jayden laughed "No thanks necessary" he said before grinning, "I will see you later", he said handing Trina her books. Trina nodded.

"See you later" Trina said entering the classroom. "MissVega, how nice of you to finally join us." The dancing teacher said. Trina smiled "That's me always egger to please" Trina said and dropped her bag in the corner. She ignored her classmate's whispered insults and took her place. "Are we dancing or what?" her voice coming out sharp. Her classmates shut up and the rest of class went smoothly. After Trina left the class, she ran into Tori and her friends.

"Hey Trina," Cat said in her usual bubbly voice. Trina did not feel like talking to them but forced her self to stop. "Hi Cat," Trina said. "Who was that guy you were talking to during lunch?" Tori asked. Trina felt her insides grow cold. She had been careless. "He's my friend," Trina said carefully.

Tori grinned, "You should invite him over some time", Tori said. Trina took a step back "You never tell me to bring my friends home." Trina said. "That's because you never had any!" Jade said and Trina felt her good mood evaporate. She was about to say something when she heard "Hey Trina", she turned her head and saw Jayden walking toward them. She saw the lustful look Tori, Cat, and Jade were giving him and felt like she was suffocating. Jayden stopped next to her "How was class?" he asked. Trina tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"Hi, I'm Trina's sister Tori" Tori said introducing her self and shaking his hand. "I'm Cat," Cat said giving him a flirty wave. "I'm Jade," Jade said sending him a wink. Jayden looked confused "Okay" he said slowly "I'm Jayden". He said. Beck, Robbie, and Andre introduced themselves next. "So you're Trina's friend?" Tori asked. Jayden nodded "Yes, I am", He said.

"Why?" Rex asked rudely. "Excuse me?" Jayden said. "Why would anyone willingly be friends with that loser?" Rex said. The others nodded. Trina forced herself to laugh. "You guys kid too much." She said. Jayden looked at Trina then back at Tori and her friends. "Why would anyone want to be friends with you?" he asked Rex.

Trina felt a ray of hope surge with in her. "What?" Rex asked. "You're a puppet." Jayden said. "He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" Robbie yelled. Jayden shrugged. "So, you ready to go?" he asked Trina. Trina nodded shocked. "Yes, I am ready." She said.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked. Trina pretended not to here her and continued walking. "Some friends" Jayden said and Trina nodded. "They are Tori's friends." She said. Jayden sighed, "You shouldn't let them talk about you like that". Jayden said and Trina shrugged "Every ones doing it" she said. Jayden gave her a look and Trina got quiet.

"I was coming to talk to you about our plans later." Jayden said. "What about it?" Trina asked. "What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked. Trina thought about Tori and her friends. "How about I meet you there?" Trina suggested. Jayden looked confused before he got a look of understanding. "You don't want me around your sister and her friends." He stated.

Trina was about to protest but could not bring her self to lie. "They will probably be over tonight." Trina said sadly. She always hated when Tori brought her friends over but forced her self to hang out with them in hopes of getting them to like her. Jayden smiled "So? I will pick you up at eight." He said and walked away. Trina was about to go to her car when he came back. "I forgot to ask where you live." He said sheepishly. Trina smiled and told him her address. "Bye Trina." He said.

Trina got in her car knowing Tori would get a ride with her friends. She drove home and did her homework. She heard Tori and her friends come home. They were down stairs talking. Trina never told anyone but her room was connected to all the vents in the house. That meant that every cruel thing anyone said about her she could hear. "How did your loser sister get such a cool guy to hang out with her?" Jade asked.

"I don't know" Tori said. "Maybe he's just doing it because she is blackmailing him?" suggest Robbie. "If that's the case I feel so bad for him," Andre said. "No one should be force to hang out with that freak show." Beck said. "That would be something my sister would do" Tori said. "Your sister is crazy," Rex said. "Maybe he lost a bet?" Cat said.

"No one would ever make that bet." Jade said. Trina felt tears well up but she forced them down and tried to concentrate. "Maybe she drugged him?" Jade said. "Why would anyone let Trina close enough to drug them?" Tori asked. "Maybe she hypnotized him?" Robbie said. "She could be paying him." Beck said. "Yeah," Rex said.

"That makes sense." Tori agreed. "No amount of money is worth hanging out with Trina." Jade said. Trina stood up and stormed downstairs "Will you guys shut the hell up!" she yelled angrily. They all looked at her in surprise. "We didn't know you were home." Cat said. "My car is in the freaking driveway!" Trina yelled. "So what it's not like we care." Jade said.

Trina wanted to scream. "How much did you hear," asked Tori looking worried. "I heard enough," Trina said. "Go away nobody likes you anyway!" Rex said. Trina threw her shoe at him. "Shut up you stupid puppet!" she said angrily. "Leave my friends alone!" Tori yelled.

"That's all you care about! Forget about your stupid friends I am your sister!" Trina yelled. "Yeah, well I wish I was an only child!" Tori said. Trina paused. "I wish you were an only child too." Trina said quietly before running back up to her room. Trina locked her door then went and laid face down on the bed sobbing. She heard Tori and her friends leave the house. Trina was so tired of crying her eyes out while Tori and her friends had fun.

Trina got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from all the crying, she had mascara running down her cheeks, and her hair was a mess. She looked like a walking disaster. Trina heard her phone ring. "Hello," she said her voice barely above a whisper. "Hey beautiful," Jayden said. Trina closed her eyes and forced her voice to sound normal. "I'm sorry Jayden something came up." She said staring into her red tired eyes in the mirror. "Is everything alright?" Jayden asked concerned.

"I-I can't go to the movies. I will talk to you tomorrow." She said hanging up. Trina dropped her phone on the floor and stepped over it. Trina heard her parents come home. She walked downstairs. Her parents barely glanced at her "Hey Trina, where is Tori?" her mom asked. Trina ignored her question and ran out the door.

Back up in her bedroom her phone started ringing but there was no one to answer it.

**Author's note: thank you to those who have read my story. Please review or PM and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_disclaimer: i own nothing!_**

* * *

**_chapter#3: I was singing in the rain!_**

**_Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved._**

**_-Helen Keller-_**

Trina had been walking for about ten minutes before it started raining. She didn't mind the rain because it covered up her tears. She continued walking until she lost track of time. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Trina found herself standing outside a gas station. She went inside and walked up to the cashier. The woman behind the counter stared at her in shock.

"Can I use your restroom?" Trina asked her voice just above a whisper. "Of course dear." The woman said handing Trina the key. "Thank you." Trina said. Once in the bathroom she tried to dry herself off with paper towel. She walked out of the bathroom and gave the lady at the counter back the key. "Sweetie, you should not be out there walking in this kind of weather." The woman said. Trina just stared at her.

"Do you want to use my phone to call somebody?" the woman asked and Trina shook her head. "I've got no one to call." Trina said sadly looking down at her water soaked sneakers. The woman looked at Trina with pity then outside at the pouring rain. "Do you want to stay here until it stops raining?" the woman asked. Trina looked up at her. The woman smiled. "My name is Stacy. I own this gas station." The woman named Stacy said holding out her hand for Trina to shake.

"Trina" Trina shook Stacy's hand. "Do you want something to eat?" Stacy asked and Trina shook her head. "I should be going." Trina stated and headed for the door. "Wait" Stacy said and Trina looked at her. "You don't have to go." The woman kept glancing out at the storm taking place. Trina gave her a weak smile.

"I'll be okay." Trina said the last thing she heard before she closed the door was "Please, just head home Trina." Trina shivered once she was outside then started walking in the opposite direction of her house. She didn't want to see Tori looking like this. She could still hear Stacy's voice echoing in her head. "_Please, just head home." _Trina laughed bitterly to herself. "I'm not sure where home is." Trina said aloud.

**_"Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_**

**_ She felt it every day._**

**_ And I couldn't help her,_**

**_ I just watched her make the same mistakes again."_**

Trina sang walking on the side of the road.

**_"What's wrong, what's wrong now?_**

**_ Too many, too many problems._**

**_ Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._**

**_ She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**

**_ It's where she lies, broken inside._**

**_ With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._**

**_ Broken inside"._**

Trina felt more tears slide down her cheeks but she blamed on the rain.

**_"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._**

**_ You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._**

**_ Be strong, be strong now._**

**_ Too many, too many problems._**

**_ Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."_**

Trina tried not to think about Tori and her friends but that's really what it always came back to. Tori and her stupid friends!

**_"She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**

**_ It's where she lies, broken inside._**

**_ With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._**

**_ Broken inside."_**

She closed her eyes feeling coldness that had nothing to do with the wind and rain on her shoulders. She sang loudly letting her pain mix with the rain.

**_"Her feelings she hides._**

**_ Her dreams she can't find._**

**_ She's losing her mind._**

**_ She's fallen behind._**

**_ She can't find her place._**

**_ She's losing her faith._**

**_ She's fallen from grace._**

**_ She's all over the place._**

**_ Yeah, oh"_**

Trina felt the burst of emotion she always felt when she sang by herself burst out.

**_"She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**

**_ It's where she lies, broken inside._**

**_ With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._**

**_ Broken inside."_**

Her memories flew to the surface. All the times she ran out of her house and nobody followed. All the times she snuck into the school and cried in the girl's bathroom at school. She remembered all those times she skipped diner and stayed out all night without even a call from her parents. This was her life! This had always been her life!

**_"She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_**

**_ She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"_**

Trina was so lost in her fury of emotions that she didn't hear someone calling her name. So she was very surprised when someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Jayden" she said surprised to see a soaking wet Jayden standing in front of her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He said out of breath. Trina was confused. "Why were you looking for me?" she asked. No one ever looks for her.

"You sounded upset on the phone so I went to your house." He said. Trina's mouth fell open. "You went to my house!" she exclaimed. "I was worried about you. I call your phone but you didn't answer." He explained. "I left my cell phone at home." Trina said. Jayden nodded "Your parents said they didn't know where you were. Your sister and her friends were playing cards in the kitchen and they said you would show up soon. I waited twenty minutes then started to get worried. Your sister said I was over reacting and that I should relax" He said.

Trina nodded "That sounds like them." Trina stated. Jayden looked upset. "So I yelled at them then I decided to look for you myself but I couldn't find you anywhere. If it wasn't for that nice woman in the gas station I never would have found you." He admitted and Trina frowned. "What woman in the gas station?" she asked. Jayden smiled. "Stacy, she said she saw you head in this direction a couple of minutes ago." He said and Trina looked behind him.

"Where is your car?" Trina asked. Jayden looked embarrassed. "Once she told me where to find you I kind of left it at the gas station." He said. Trina laughed at him. "It's not funny." Jayden said trying not to laugh. "It is so funny" Trina said. Jayden grabbed Trina's hand "Come on let's get out of the rain" he said. Trina didn't protest.

"Then we can go see that movie." He said smiling. Trina shook her head "I look a mess!" she said and Jayden laughed. "You look beautiful Trina!" he said and squeezed her hand. Trina smiled and squeezed back. "You know what?" Trina said and Jayden looked at her. "What?" he asked. Trina smiled bigger.

"I'm in the mood for some ice-cream." She said. Jayden smirked "Ice-cream after spending hours out in the ice cold rain." He said and Trina nodded. "I love it!" he said. He let go of her hand and started running. "Race you to the car!" he said and Trina ran after him. "Cheater!" she yelled. "You know it!" he yelled back.

Trina didn't know what it was about Jayden but every time she was around him she felt at peace. She wanted to feel this way always. This warmth and this happiness, she wanted to wrap it around her and never let it go. She looked at Jayden who had made it to the car and was holding the door open. Stacy was standing in the doorway smiling. "You come back some time and visit" Stacy yelled. Trina returned her smile with one of her own.

"Thanks for everything!" Trina yelled out the window as Jayden drove off. This was her life now, her new goal for the future. "If I could only get one wish it would be to always feel like this!" Trina yelled out the window. Jayden looked over at her. "So you wish it and so it shall be." Jayden said softly. Trina looked at him. "Did you say something?" she asked. Jayden smiled "Nope." He said. "I didn't say anything." He said then turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

**Author's note:so I know it's been a while but I couldn't help it. Things have been crazy lately. Please review or Pm your thoughts always have to hear them. And as always please no flames. **


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking the ties

**Disclaimer: I do not Victorious or any songs used!**

**(Sorry I have not updated in a while)**

**Chapter 4: Breaking the ties that bind us**

**"You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go, let go of them. I tie no weights to my ankles." **

**-C. Joybell C **

"Are you going to be okay?" Jayden asked. They were parked outside Trina's house. Trina had a good time with Jayden but when it became 11 o'clock, Trina knew it was time to go home. "Yes" Trina said with a small smile. She got out of the car. "Text me when you get home" Trina said. Jayden nodded "You take care of yourself, okay?" he asked. Trina nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine" she said waving. Jayden frowned but drove off anyway. Trina walked into the house prepared to face the indifference of her family instead; she found her parents, Tori and her friends sitting on the couch worrying over Beck who was nursing a black eye and Robbie who was holding a rag to his bloody nose. "What happened?" Trina asked. Everyone in the room glared at her. "This is your fault!" Jade said standing up. Trina took a step back confused. "What?' she asked.

"If you weren't such a drama queen then your friend wouldn't have hit my boyfriend!" Jade said. "Hey!" Robbie said offended. "And nerd boy wonder over there." She said pointing a thumb at Robbie. "Once again, Hey" Robbie said. Trina frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about" Trina said.

Tori stood up and crossed her arms. "You can't fight your own battles so you send your friend over to get revenge for you!" Tori accused. Trina shook her head. "No, I didn't" Trina said closing the door. "Yeah, you did" Andre said from behind Tori. "Who are you talking about?" Trina asked. Tori rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about Jayden!" she shouted. Trina's eyes widened. "W-w-what?" Trina said shocked. Jade scoffed. "Don't act like you didn't know," she said. Trina looked around the room. "What happened?" Trina asked ignoring Jade.

"Your friend came over looking for you, and when he saw you weren't here we told him you'd be back soon so" Robbie started but Jade cut him off. "So after two hours when you didn't show he got angry and started beating on my boyfriend!" Jade yelled. Trina shook her head in disbelief. "You're lying!" she said. "No, she isn't" Tori said. "All we did was make a joke and next thing I know he started punching" Beck said. "What did you say?" Trina asked.

Everybody in the room got quiet. "What did you say?" she asked again. "Beck said 'Who cares where the Freak is. She is annoying any way,'" Rex, said. "And Robbie compared you to boomerang. I believe his exact words were 'No matter how far you throw her she always comes back more crazy than she was before." Rex finished. "Rex!" Robbie shouted. "What? I tell it like it is Man-boy," Rex said. Trina looked at Tori.

"Is that true?' she asked quietly. Tori rolled her eyes. "It was only a joke!" she said defensively. Trina did not say anything. She just walked past them to get to the stairs. "Trina wait" Tori said. Trina stopped.

"They didn't mean anything personal by it!" Her mom said speaking up for the first time... "Nothing personal?" Trina screamed. "Of course it's personal, you stupid idiots!" Trina said. Her father stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her mother. "Don't talk to your mom like that!" he said. "What's wrong with you Trina?" Tori asked stand next to them. "Why are you being such a bitch today?" Tori asked.

"It's a step up from being herself," Jade said with a sneer. "Every rude comment you have said to my face, every insult you said behind my back was personal to me. Every betrayal that you've committed against me hurt! They all hurt so badly!" She turned around and everyone gasped. They had never seen Trina so upset. "You've made fun of me time after time. How dare you stand there and tell me it was nothing personal!" Trina cried out.

Tori and her friends were stunned. Trina eyes were blazing with rage. "Oh please" Jade said. "Quit being so dramatic" she said. "I'm not being dramatic. I am only going to say this once. Then I never want to speak to any of you again. You hurt me." Trina began to cry, the sobs echoing through the room. "Trina…" her dad started but Trina cut him off.

"You have ripped my heart out of my chest, stomped it repeatedly, then you threw it in the trash as if it meant nothing! You made me feel insecure and ugly! You made me doubt my talent and feel worthless. I hate you for that," she said. "What talent?" Rex asked. "I hate you for that, too." Trina said crying. Everyone watched as the girl who usually acted so confident and self-assured unraveled before them. "Trina…it's not…They didn't mean to… honey" her mother stuttered trying to come up with an explanation. She reached for her.

Trina backed away. "No! Do not try to act as if you care now! You are sorry an excuse for a family. You lie; you insult me, and ignore me. You are all so cold and unloving towards me and you show favoritism towards Tori all the time then you act as if it is my fault!" Trina said. Tori looked hurt and confused. "Trina it's not like that!" Tori cried. Trina turned on her. "You are the worst of them all! You are supposed to be my sister but there is no loyalty in you." Trina said pointing at her.

"No loyalty! I put you in my play, I watched when your tooth got pulled, I took you with me on my trip to Yeraba, and you wouldn't even still be in Hollywood arts if it wasn't for me!" Tori yelled. Trina laughed. "You tried to kick me out of your play! You let two strange girls watch me while you went to karaoke. Mom and dad had to beg you to take me with you. And you are always so quick to forget that **_you wouldn't be in Hollywood Arts if it wasn't for me!" _**Trina screamed. "You think I didn't know that Helen wanted to kick me out! I knew from the very beginning but don't pretend like you helped me because you love me. You did it to make you look good!" Trina accused. "You allow everyone to see how low you have placed me in your life. You do not even feel ashamed. You brag to everyone about how much you wish you were an only child and how much you hate me. But then every once in a while you do something nice so people don't realize how much of a whiny bitch you are! Do you think that makes you big shot to your friends?" Trina asked then began to laugh as though she were crazy. "You're nothing but a pathetic whiner. Oh, my life is horrible! My sister is so annoying. Boohoo! You are a user! You use your friends to get ahead at Hollywood Arts. You use me when a situation comes up and you need someone to get you out of a mess." Trina said. Tori gasped. "Name one time I used you" she said. "Lendle, that time you had me pose as a star to distract Helen, and the time you gorilla glue stuck to your face," Trina said.

Tori looked down at her feet ashamed. Trina continued as though she hadn't just been interrupted. "I mean Jade's a bitch but that's what everyone expects but you…you pretend to be all nice and caring when all you care about is yourself!" Trina accused. Trina turned away from them. "We'll I'm through with you. You can use your friends and your teachers you can even use mom and dad but you're through using me! " Trina said. "And one more thing, I am a much better actress than any of you!" Trina shouted.

"It takes more skill to act like it doesn't hurt that no one ever asks you to sing backup for them, or act in a play. It takes more skill to act like you don't care that people mock you: make fun of you, say that you aren't really good at anything. It takes more skill to act like you don't know your best friend Lindsey hates your guts and doesn't really want to be your friend. Yes, I already knew that! Despite what you all believe I am not stupid! I'm always acting. Acting like it's all about me even though we all know that the sun rises and set on Tori's ass!" everybody looked at Tori who blushed.

"Acting as if the stares, the snide comments, the looks, the fake compliments and the whispers don't bother me. But even though I have no friends, a family that doesn't care about me, and according to you, no talent I feel sorry for you. You're the one who will never know how to appreciate what plays you star in because you never had to fight to get the roles! You came along and became an instant star, playing the lead in every play, singing at every event, getting all these opportunities thrown in your lap, even though if you ask me Cat sounds better than you!" Trina said.

Cat giggled and twirled her hair with her finger. "Thanks" she said and Jade slapped her in the back of the head. "Well when a new much more talented student comes along you are going to be nothing!" Trina yelled going up the stairs then she turned around. "Hey Jade do you want to know a secret? **_No one likes you!_**" She walked up to her room and slammed the door. She leaned against it with her eyes closed. She couldn't believe that she did that. She collapsed on the floor, as tears poured out her eyes.

She grabbed her cell phone ready to text Justin but stopped. Instead she grabbed her mp3 player and sat on the edge of her bed. She put on her headphones and turned them up as loud as they would go. She closed her eyes enjoying the freedom of having finally said how she felt. She picked turned to her dream girl soundtrack and started to sing.

"**_Listen to the song here in my heart_**

**_A melody I start but can't complete_**

**_Listen to the sound from deep within_**

**_It's only beginning to find release"_**

Trina grabbed an empty suitcase and started packing her bags. She sent a text to her favorite auntie Sarah asking if she could stay over for a couple of days.

**_"Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard_**

**_They will not be pushed aside and turned_**

**_Into your own all 'cause you won't_**

**_Listen"_**

Trina thought about her mother trying to defend Tori's friends instead of defending her. It was her mother who told her she could be a star in the first place. Granted it had been said distractedly while she was on the phone with her friend.

_*Flashback *_

"_Mommy do you think that one day I could be famous like that?" Trina asked watching the Grammy's. Her mother nodded distractedly. "You can be whatever you want" she said leaving the room to escape having to interact with her oldest daughter anymore than necessary. Trina turned back to the television her eyes sparkling like stars. "I'll be famous one day!" she declared._

_*Flashback end*_

**_"Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_**

**_I'm not at home in my own home_**

**_And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind_**

**_You should have known_**

**_Oh, now I'm done believing you_**

**_You don't know what I'm feeling_**

**_I'm more than what you made of me_**

**_I followed the voice you gave to me_**

**_But now I've gotta find my own"_**

Trina decided that she would find her own place after this. She was almost eighteen and she was positive her father wouldn't protest. She remembered what he said after Tori's friends played that prank on her.

_"When you go off to college promise you'll go somewhere far away"_

She sighed loudly. He was finally going to get his wish. After high school she was going to college in New York. She had gotten her acceptance letter last month but hadn't told anyone. She just had to finish school first. She needed to get away from Tori and her friends so she could finally make a fresh start from nothing. Her slate would be wiped clean.

**_"You should have listened, there is someone here inside_**

**_Someone I thought had died so long ago_**

**_Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard_**

**_They will not be pushed aside on words_**

**_Into your own all 'cause you won't_**

**_Listen"_**

Trina wasn't going to let what Tori said bother her. She knew that Helen had wanted her gone from the very beginning but after talking to Helen's assistant and explaining her situation and how nervous she was the woman told her she would take care of it. She never thought that she would switch her name with Tori's. It had been nice to watch Tori squirm for a couple of days. She had intended to talk to Helen about it but instead had found Tori and her friends talking to Helen already. Once everything was cleared up Trina hid in the bathroom trying to act like it didn't hurt that not one of Tori's friends stuck up for her. She brushed it off though because they did try to keep her in Hollywood Arts even if they didn't want her there.

**_"Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_**

**_I'm not at home in my own home_**

**_And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind_**

**_You should have known_**

**_Oh, now I'm done believing you_**

**_You don't know what I'm feeling_**

**_I'm more than what you made of me_**

**_I followed the voice you gave to me_**

**_But now I've gotta find my own"_**

Trina finished packing and grabbed her bags heading for the door. She had called a cab earlier because she wasn't going to take the car. If they wanted they could give it to Tori. She wondered if they would try to stop her from leaving but shook that thought away.

**_"I don't know where I belong_**

**_But I'll be moving on_**

**_If you don't, if you won't_**

**_Listen to the song here in my heart_**

**_A melody I start but I will complete_**

**_Oh, now I'm done believing you_**

**_You don't know what I'm feeling_**

**_I'm more than what you made of me_**

**_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_**

**_But now I've gotta find my own, my own"_**

Trina walked out the door without a backward glance and not a single person in the room tried to stop her. The people in the room all stayed frozen in stunned silence until Trina's cab pulled off. "What have we done?" Holly whispered. Dave wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "She'll be back" He said gazing at the door waiting for his daughter to come back. Tori left the room her eyes glistening with tears. She had chased her sister out of their home.

Andre followed Tori up the stairs to comfort her. Jade and Beck left the house unconcerned. It wasn't like it was his fault she left. Jade shrugged at the situation. In her eyes she had just done the Vega family a favor. Robbie and Cat went out the back door. Cat felt guilty.

Even though she never said it aloud she considered Trina to be her friend. It was only now she realized that she hadn't acted like very much of a friend lately. Trina was the only person who didn't treat her like she was stupid. Robbie didn't know what to say. He used to have a crush on Trina and was surprised he had let it get this far. For once in his life Rex was silent not voicing his opinion. Across town Trina was smiling. She was finally stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry it took so long to update. i got caught up in my other stories but i am back. please review and or PM your thoughts and ideas. no flames please.**


End file.
